


Day 27 - Language

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc's phone accidentally starts playing a song in another language. Why does he look so nervous?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Day 27 - Language

Marc entered the art room, earbuds in his ears, typing on his phone. 

“Hey, Marc!” Alix greeted, waving at the boy. He waved back, before promptly stepping on a sideways spray paint canister Alix had left on the floor. Marc barely got a chance to blink before the can was slipping away, causing the writer to fall onto the floor.

The earphones were knocked out of the jack from the impact. Nathaniel immediately went to help Marc up, the writer staring in absolute horror as pop music blared out of his phone. As the artist got his boyfriend back to his feet, he picked Marc’s phone off the floor for him. He handed it to Marc, “The song sounds nice. I don’t understand the lyrics. What’s it saying?”

“Oh, um. It’s an English pop song.”

Nathaniel blinked, “Makes sense why I wouldn’t understand the lyrics then, if it’s in another language.”

Marc nervously grabbed his phone back. With shaking fingers, he turned off the chorus of "COME ON FUCK ME EMO BOY!" blasting from his speakers.

He let out a relieved sigh.

God, he was so lucky no one else in this room was fluent in English.

“So, what do the lyrics mean anyways?” Nathaniel asked, looking curiously at his boyfriend. Marc stuttered over his words, dodging the question entirely.

From across the room, Max was typing on his computer, still coding for a game he was developing. Markov flew out of his bag, flying over to the comic duo.

“I can translate!”

Marc’s face turned pale, with one singular thought going through his mind.

_Oh no._

As Markov provided a translation of the lyrics in an oh-so cheery tone, Marc could slowly feel his face heating up. It probably rivaled Nathaniel’s hair at the moment. Markov finished the translation, “Was that satisfactory to explaining the meaning of the lyrics, Marc?” At this point, everyone in the room was staring in shocked silence. 

“You made Markov curse,” Kim, who was sitting next to Max, stage whispered, “You can’t do that! He’s baby!”

Max stood up, “You have two seconds.”  
Marc, thoroughly embarrassed by the whole situation, and wanting to escape before Max could kill him, turned around on his heel and bolted.

Markov still was floating by Nathaniel’s head. The robot turned to the artist, “I assume Marc was using the ‘emo boy’ in the song to refer to you. After all, you are dating.”

With the innocent sounding statement, Nathaniel dropped down to the floor, compacting into a ball. He then started to scream, although it was muffled by his own body.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Emo Boy - Ayesha Erotica


End file.
